John Wiley
| status = Active | founded = 1807, New York City | founder = Charles Wiley | country = United States | headquarters = Hoboken, New Jersey | CEO = Steve Smith | distribution = Worldwide | publications = | topics = Science, medicine, travel, business, higher education | genre = | imprints = Wiley-Blackwell, Wiley-Liss | url = http://www.wiley.com | company_type = Public company ( , ) | key_people = William J. Pesce; CEO | numemployees = 5,100 | revenue = US$1.7 billion ( FY 2011) }} John Wiley & Sons, Inc., also referred to as Wiley, ( ) is a global publishing company that specializes in academic publishing and markets its products to professionals and consumers, students and instructors in higher education, and researchers and practitioners in scientific, technical, medical, and scholarly fields. The company produces books, journals, and encyclopedias, in print and electronically, as well as online products and services, training materials, and educational materials for undergraduate, graduate, and continuing education students. Founded in 1807, Wiley is known for publishing For Dummies and the Frommer's travel series, as well as the Webster's New World Dictionary and CliffsNotes. As of 2011, the company had 5,100 employees and a revenue of US$1.7 billion. History Wiley was established in 1807 when Charles Wiley opened a print shop in Manhattan. The company was the publisher of such 19th century American literary figures as James Fenimore Cooper, Washington Irving, Herman Melville, and Edgar Allan Poe, as well as of legal, religious, and other non-fiction titles. Wiley later shifted its focus to scientific, technical, and engineering subject areas, abandoning its literary interests. Charles Wiley's son John (born in Flatbush, Long Island, 4 October 1808; died in East Orange, New Jersey, 21 February 1891) took over the business when his father died in 1826. The firm was successively named Wiley, Lane & Co., then Wiley & Putnam, and then John Wiley. The company acquired its present name in 1876, when John’s second son William H. Wiley joined his brother Charles in the business. Through the 20th century, the company expanded its publishing activities business, the sciences, and higher education. Since the establishment of the Nobel Prize in 1901, Wiley and its acquired companies have published the works of more than 450 Nobel Laureates, in every category in which the prize is awarded. One of the world’s oldest independent publishing companies, Wiley marked its bicentennial in 2007 with a year-long celebration, hosting festivities that spanned four continents and ten countries and included such highlights as ringing the closing bell at the New York Stock Exchange on May 1. In conjunction with the anniversary, the company published Knowledge for Generations: Wiley and the Global Publishing Industry, 1807-2007, depicting Wiley’s pivotal role in the evolution of publishing against a social, cultural, and economic backdrop. Wiley has also created an online community called Wiley Living History, offering excerpts from Knowledge for Generations and a forum for visitors and Wiley employees to post their comments and anecdotes. Governance and operations While the company is led by an independent management team and Board of Directors, the involvement of the Wiley family is ongoing, with sixth-generation members (and siblings) Peter Booth Wiley as the non-executive Chairman of the Board and Bradford Wiley II as a Director and past Chairman of the Board. Seventh-generation members Jesse and Nate Wiley work in the company’s Professional/Trade and Scientific, Technical, Medical, and Scholarly businesses, respectively. Wiley has been publicly owned since 1962, and listed on the New York Stock Exchange since 1995; its stock is traded under the symbols and . Wiley’s operations are organized into three business divisions: Scientific, Technical, Medical, and Scholarly (STMS), also known as Wiley-Blackwell; Professional/Trade; and Global Education. The company has approximately 5,000 employees worldwide, with headquarters in Hoboken, New Jersey, since 2002. Brands and partnerships Wiley’s Professional/Trade brands include For Dummies, Frommer's, Webster's New World, Jossey-Bass, Pfeiffer, CliffsNotes, Betty Crocker, Wrox Press, J.K. Lasser, Sybex, Fisher Investments Press, and Bloomberg Press. The STMS business is also known as Wiley-Blackwell, formed following the acquisition of Blackwell Publishing in February 2007. Brands include The Cochrane Library and more than 1,500 journals. The WileyPLUS brand refers to an online Higher Education product. Wiley has publishing alliances with partners including Microsoft, CFA Institute, the Culinary Institute of America, the American Institute of Architects, the National Geographic Society, and the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). Wiley-Blackwell also publishes journals on behalf of more than 700 professional and scholarly society partners including the New York Academy of Sciences, American Cancer Society, The Physiological Society, British Ecological Society, American Association of Anatomists, and The London School of Economics and Political Science, making it the world’s largest society publisher. Wiley has also partnered with five other higher-education publishers to create CourseSmart, a company developed to sell college textbooks in eTextbook format on a common platform. Current initiatives With the integration of digital technology and the traditional print medium, Wiley has stated that in the near future its customers will be able to search across all its content regardless of original medium and assemble a custom product in the format of choice. Web resources are also enabling new types of publisher-customer interactions within the company’s various businesses. Travel In the Frommer’s travel program, Wiley has extended its print-on-paper guidebook business with online "forums", "blogs", and "podcasts" to give travelers suggestions and help them plan their trips, audio walking tours to supplement their guidebooks, and online trip journals and photo albums to help them document their experiences. Higher education Higher Education’s "WileyPLUS" is an online product that combines electronic versions of texts with media resources and tools for instructors and students. It is intended to provide a single source from which instructors can manage their courses, create presentations, and assign and grade homework and tests; students can receive hints and explanations as they work on homework, and link back to relevant sections of the text. A majority of students surveyed have indicated that WileyPLUS improves their understanding of the material. "Wiley Custom Select" launched in February 2009 as a custom textbook system allowing instructors to combine content from different Wiley textbooks and lab manuals and add in their own material. The company has begun to make content from its STMS business available to instructors through the system, with content from its Professional/Trade business to follow. Medicine In January 2008, Wiley launched a new version of its evidence-based medicine (EBM) product, InfoPOEMs with InfoRetriever, under the name Essential Evidence Plus, providing primary-care clinicians with point-of-care access to the most extensive source of EBM information via their PDAs/handheld devices and desktop computers. Essential Evidence Plus includes the InfoPOEMs daily EBM content alerting service and two new content resources—EBM Guidelines, a collection of practice guidelines, evidence summaries, and images, and e-Essential Evidence, a reference for general practitioners, nurses, and physician assistants providing first-contact care. Architecture and design In October 2008, Wiley launched a new online service providing CEU/PDH credits to architects and designers. The initial courses are adapted from Wiley books, extending their reach into the digital space. Wiley is an accredited AIA continuing education provider. Acquisition of Blackwell Publishing Wiley’s scientific, technical, and medical business was significantly expanded by the acquisition of Blackwell Publishing in February 2007. The combined business, named Scientific, Technical, Medical, and Scholarly (also known as Wiley-Blackwell), publishes, in print and online, 1,400 scholarly peer-reviewed journals and an extensive collection of books, major reference works, databases, and laboratory manuals in the life and physical sciences, medicine and allied health, engineering, the humanities, and the social sciences. Through a backfile initiative completed in 2007, 8.2 million pages of journal content have been made available online, a collection dating back to 1799. Wiley-Blackwell also publishes on behalf of about 700 professional and scholarly societies; among them are the American Cancer Society (ACS), for which it publishes Cancer, the flagship ACS journal; the Sigma Theta Tau International Honor Society of Nursing; and the American Anthropological Association. Other major journals published include Angewandte Chemie, Advanced Materials, Hepatology, International Finance and Liver Transplantation. Launched commercially in 1999, Wiley InterScience provided online access to Wiley journals, major reference works, and books, including backfile content. Journals previously from Blackwell Publishing were available online from Blackwell Synergy until they were integrated into Wiley InterScience on June 30, 2008. In December 2007, Wiley also began distributing its technical titles through the Safari Books Online e-reference service. Wiley Online Library Wiley Online Library is the subscription-based, multidisciplinary digital library of John Wiley & Sons that launched on August 7/8, 2010, replacing Wiley InterScience. It is a collection of online resources covering life, health, and physical sciences as well as social science and the humanities. Wiley Online Library delivers access to over 4 million articles from 1,500 journals, more than 10,000 books, and hundreds of reference works, laboratory protocols, and databases from John Wiley & Sons and its imprints, including Wiley-Blackwell, Wiley-VCH, and Jossey-Bass. Wiley Job Network Wiley Job Network is a global job board featuring candidate opportunities across science, technology, healthcare, business, finance, and research sectors. Built on John Wiley and Sons’ associations across industries, the job board accesses the loyal users of Wiley Online Library to display jobs on relevant subject pages. Launched in 2011, Wiley Job Network comprises eight industry-specific career sites to offer staffing solutions in the academic, corporate, government and nonprofit arenas. Corporate culture The company has been recognized on several occasions for the quality of its corporate culture. In 2008, Wiley was named for the second consecutive year to Forbes Magazine's annual list of the "400 Best Big Companies in America". In 2007, Book Business magazine cited Wiley as "One of the 20 Best Book Publishing Companies to Work For". For two consecutive years, 2006 and 2005, Fortune magazine named Wiley one of the "100 Best Companies to Work For". Wiley Canada was named to Canadian Business magazine's 2006 list of "Best Workplaces in Canada", and Wiley Australia has received the Australian government's "Employer of Choice for Women" citation every year since its inception in 2001. In 2004, Wiley was named to the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency's "Best Workplaces for Commuters" list. Working Mother magazine in 2003 listed Wiley as one of the "100 Best Companies for Working Mothers", and that same year, the company received the Enterprise Award from the New Jersey Business & Industry Association in recognition of its contribution to the state's economic growth. In 1998, Wiley was selected as one of the "most respected companies," with a "strong and well thought out strategy," by the Financial Times in a global survey of Chief Executive Officers. In August 2009, the company announced a proposed reduction of Wiley-Blackwell staff in content management operations in the U.K. and Australia by approximately 60, in conjunction with an increase of staff in Asia"Wiley plans redundancies in the UK and Australia". The Bookseller, 13 August 2009 In March 2010, it announced a similar reorganization of its Wiley-Blackwell central marketing operations that would affect approximately 40 employees. The company’s position was that the primary goal of this restructuring was to increase workflow efficiency. In June 2012, it announced the proposed closing of its Edinburgh facility in June 2013 with the intention of relocating journal content management activities currently performed there to Oxford and Asia. The move would impact approximately 50 employees"John Wiley to close Edinburgh facility". Apple controversy In 2005, Steve Jobs, co-founder, Chairman, and CEO of Apple Inc. banned all books published by John Wiley & Sons from the Apple retail stores in response to their publishing an unauthorized biography, iCon: Steve Jobs. Wiley nonetheless became a provider of apps and eBooks for the Apple iPhone and iPad. In its 2010 annual earnings report, Wiley said it had "closed a deal ... to make its titles available for the iPad," and was looking forward to improving its e-book sales (only $7 million U.S., less than 2% of overall sales in fiscal 2010).Weinman, Sarah, "Education Publisher John Wiley & Sons Closes Fiscal Year on a Strong Note", DailyFinance/AOL, 6/17/10 4:00 PM. Retrieved 2010-09-03. ''Kirtsaeng v. John Wiley & Sons'' "At issue in Kirtsaeng v. John Wiley & Sons is the first-sale doctrine in copyright law, which allows US resident to buy and then sell things overseas without getting permission from the copyright holder of those products." The case is on the 2012-13 US Supreme Court docket, following related issues addressed in Omega S.A. v. Costco Wholesale Corp.. "The case stems from Supap Kirtsaeng’s college experience. A native of Thailand, Kirtsaeng came to America in 1997 to study at Cornell University. When he discovered that his textbooks, produced by Wiley, were substantially cheaper to buy in Thailand than they were in Ithaca, N.Y., he rallied his Thai relatives to buy the books and ship them to him in the United States. He then sold them on eBay, making upward of $1.2 million, according to court documents. Wiley, which admitted that it charged less for books sold abroad than it did in the United States, sued him for copyright infringement. Kirtsaeng countered with the first-sale doctrine. "In August 2011, the U.S. Court of Appeals for the Second Circuit upheld a lower court’s ruling that anything that was manufactured overseas is not subject to the first-sale principle. Only American-made products or “copies manufactured domestically” were. ... The Supreme Court is scheduled to hear oral arguments on the case on October 29, 2012.Waters, Jennifer, "Your right to resell your own stuff is in peril", MarketWatch, 2012-10-04. Retrieved 2012-10-08. Strategic acquisition and divestiture On February 17, 2012, Wiley announced the acquisition of Inscape Holdings Inc., which provides DiSC-based assessments and training products for the development of interpersonal business skills, in print and digital formats. Wiley described the acquisition as complementary to the workplace learning products published under its Pfeiffer imprint, and one that would help Wiley advance its digital delivery strategy and extend its global reach through Inscape’s international distributor network. On March 7, 2012, Wiley announced its intention to divest assets in the areas of travel (including the Frommer’s brand), culinary, general interest, nautical, pets, and crafts, as well as the Webster’s New World and CliffsNotes brands. The planned divestiture is aligned with Wiley’s "increased strategic focus on content and services for research, learning, and professional practices, and on lifelong learning through digital technology". High-growth and emerging markets Wiley in December 2010 opened an office in Dubai, to build on its business in the Middle East more effectively. The company has had an office in Beijing, China, since 2001, and China is now its sixth-largest market for STMS content. Wiley established publishing operations in India in 2006 (with a sales presence that dates from 1966), and has established a presence in North Africa through sales contracts with academic institutions in Tunisia, Libya, and Egypt. On April 16, 2012, the company announced the establishment of Wiley Brasil Editora LTDA in São Paulo, Brazil, effective May 1, 2012. See also * List of American book publishers References * * * Notes External links * John Wiley & Sons Official website. Category:John Wiley & Sons Category:Companies listed on the New York Stock Exchange Category:Publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Hudson County, New Jersey Category:Book publishing companies based in New Jersey Category:Companies established in 1807 Category:Hoboken, New Jersey Category:Computer book publishing companies Category:Publishing companies established in the 1800s Category:Bibliographic database providers Category:Media in Hudson County, New Jersey